Furnace with quartz tube is an essential apparatus for semiconductor process, which is used for oxidation, deposition and heat treatment, and in such processes the temperature and gas flow are two most importance parameters for the process to determine the yield of the process. However, it is not easy to control the temperature and gas flow in a furnace, because they are furnace dependent and need to be adjusted by experience. For gas flow control, the gas flow applied in the main step depends on the reading of mass flow controller (MFC), and the accuracy of the reading is related to the zero point of the MFC before the running of the main step. It is easy for operators to neglect the zero point of MFC, and when the zero point drifts too much from the setting point, it is not possible to achieve the appropriate process parameter by only using the MFC in the main step. Moreover, to control the temperature in the furnace is even more difficult, because heater is used for heat source in furnace, and during process running it is necessary to ramp up the temperature and control the heater. Unfortunately, the temperature of the heater itself cannot represent the temperature in the tube of the furnace directly. Although it is possible to place a thermal couple (TC) on the sidewall of the quartz tube to monitor the temperature, once the reading of the paddle TC arranged on the sidewall of the tube is rising or reducing to a certain value, the control of the heater is always far away from the appropriate working point. If the paddle TC is out of order, the information of reacting temperature won't be correct and the outcome would be even worse. Unfortunately, the inaccuracy occurred in the temperature control and/or gas flow control cannot be found immediately during process running, and it is thus impossible to avoid the cost waste by finding the process abnormal in the checking of wafers after the process finished, and additional process many needed to remove the product on the wafers thereafter, sometime even need to scrap wafers. The furnace process needs dynamic stability and accurate control, and over relying on operators and their experience easily causes excursion. Automatic control will increases the reliability and prevents the process from excursion, thereby improves the yield and reduces the costs.